The Other Castaway
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: We all know the story of the original six castaways on the island. But what if there was a seventh, another girl? OC. Rated T for upcoming chapters. Um...yeah.


**~*~The Other Castaway~*~**  
**by Hatter of Madness**

**

* * *

**

Melinda "Miley" Haddlock haphazardly shoved her belongings, clothes for the most part, into a drawer built into the wall of her floating prison.

"Alright, Veronica," the first mate, a man called Radford said. Countless times Miley told the man her name was 'Miley', but he refused to even call her by her given name 'Melinda'. She wondered if, for a moment, he had Alzheimer's, but pushed the thought of her mind. "Pick a berth."

There were two sets of bunk beds—berths, as Radford had called them—in the small room. Already there was a girl in the top berth on the righthand side of the room, lazily reading a book. Radford noticed the other girl and said, "Obviously Betty beat you to that one, eh?"

"_Lyssa!_" the other girl said, slamming her book—_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_—shut. She turned, facing the first mate and Miley, an irritated look on her face. "I've told you before, my name is _Lyssa_!"

_Betty? Veronica?_ Apparently, both Miley and this 'Lyssa' had had an ongoing battle with getting the first mate to be called by their proper names.

"Shush," Radford said. "Lights out at twenty two hundred." And with that, he left the room. It seemed he'd rather be anywhere else in the world but here.

After a few minutes of shoving clothes into a drawer and pulling out a pillow, Miley looked up at Lyssa, who seemed to have no desire to acknowledge the other girl's presence. After Miley set up her bed, she glanced at Lyssa. Nothing.

She flopped on the bed. Already she wanted to go home. Finally, Lyssa put her bookmark into the book and turned to Miley. "Alright, what're you in for?" she asked.

Miley bit her lip. She had been mocked and teased at school for as long as she could remember. When all the kids at gym started pelting her with dodgeballs, even tose on her own team, she decided that she had had enough of it. "Attempted..." Just as she was about to say the truth, she chose a different course of action: "...murder."

Lyssa sat up. "What? You're kidding! I thought _I_ was bad." She smirked. "I fight with my brother."

Miley frowned. "So your parents had to put the whole ocean between you?"

Lyssa frowned as well. "I _wish._" She seemed to have long since abandoned her book. "He's in the boys cabins. You'll _hate_ him. I know I do. No, we're here because I cracked his ribs once. Purposely, too, I might add."

This Lyssa character was unrealistically bright for someone that might have once put her brother in the hospital. Sure, Miley had been in fights once or twice, but a relative? Never.

"So, who'd you try to murder?"

Miley wished she had never gone with the murder story in the first place. Too much of a hassle.

"Okay, you don't want to talk about it," Lyssa guessed. "I mean, I get that from your attitude. But you seem really, _really_ cool." Miley was not expecting this reaction. Most girls—and boys, too—had tried to avoid her in school and no one had ever thought of her as 'cool'. It was a nice feeling, one she could get used to. "Is your hair natural?" Lyssa asked.

"Nah, I dyed it," Miley said in reference to her black locks that greatly contrasted her pale white face. "I mean, Mom wasn't too happy about that, but I got really sick of some of the dumb blonde jokes I heard."

"Oh, I get those, too," Lyssa said in reference to her own blonde locks, "but I kind of make up for it with my grades." She immediately realized this was not the right thing to say. "Not to say that _you_ don't get good grades, but..." She immediately stopped talking.

Suddenly, the lights flickered out. "Well, I guess I'm going to bed," Miley said sarcastically. She climbed into the berth, wishing it was morning so she would be just a little bit closer to getting out of here.

For two minutes there was silence. Then... "What kind of weapon did you use for the attempted murder?"

Miley sighed. "Nothing exciting, I'll assure you that." She thought for a minute for all of the attempts. "Drowning, hanging, razor, gun, pills..."

"_Pills?_"

Miley threw up her hands, though Lyssa couldn't tell in the dark. "Hey, suicide is tougher than it looks." She supposed her parents weren't too happy with her attempted suicides, but she wasn't quite ready to tell Lyssa, or anyone else, for that matter, about it yet.

* * *

**This is a new idea I'm toying with, though I've seen it done before. Um...yeah. I doubt this'll get many reviews, but you can decide that. :)**

**-Hatter of Madness**


End file.
